The Jenkins Case
by Axel Griffin
Summary: Avery Jenkins, a young coroner with an mysterious past and an overprotective brother. The BAU uncover the dark and mysterious past with the two of them, and their connections to the three serial killers they're hunting.
1. Chapter 1

"So sorry to call you all here on a Sunday," Garcia says, her back to the screen.

"Just doing our job," JJ sighs, but every one can tell she's already missing her boys.

"What's the case?" Emily asks, putting down cups of coffee which Reid immediately reaches for.

"Well, it's more like the lack of a case," Garcia says.

"Meaning…?" Lewis asks

"Patience darling," Garcia answers, "Clarkson, Alaska. In one of the warmer parts I must say. Population 2,000. Over the past five years there have been 20 murders. Which waay above the national average considering how small the population is,"

"So are we going up to solve the most recent murders?" Rossi asks.

Garcia sighs, "No! Let me finish Rossi! The concerning part is none of the murders have been solved."

"Twenty murders and no one's been caught? Is it serial?" Alvez looks at Garcia questionably

"No, and before you ask the victimology is ranging from little girls to scheming bank accountants. And the cause of death is all over the place, shooting, strangulation, stabbing, drowning, torture until death in one case. "

"Is the police expecting us?" Reid asks, making sure the BAU isn't invading anyone's space.

"Yes the four police officers are waiting for us," Garcia confirms.

"Okay, wheels up in 30. When we get there JJ and Alvez go to bars asking about the case, Rossi and Lewis go to the station, Reid and I will go to the corners to ask about the most recent victim." Emily orders, standing up to leave.

Once on the ground the team split up. "So who's the corner?" Reid asks.

Prentiss looks at her friend, "a twenty-two year old genius, I think you'll two will get along. Name's Avery"

The sign outside the office said _Dr. Avery Jenkins. Surgeon, Doctor, Pediatrician, Mortician, and Veterinarian._

"Does a little bit of everything I see," Reid mumbled as the two walk into the office. There's a young woman sitting behind a desk, probably just out of high school, scribbling on some paper work. When she looks up, she seems annoyed that someone disturbed her work.

"May I help you?" The woman looks bored, as though someone hasn't come through in a while. 

"We're looking for Dr. Jenkins?" Prentiss asks, not willing to take any crap from the secretary.

"Who? Oh you mean Avery, downstairs," the woman points to door behind her desk and and two agents walk downstairs.

Once down stairs the two see a woman cleaning the torso of a dead body on a autopsy table, "So what happened to you?" the woman talks the body as she gets ready to cut it open, making small marks with a marker, "To be honest I really don't want to cut you open, but sacrifices must be made."

"Hello?" Reid asks. The woman, who hadn't noticed the agents and lets out a startled shout and drops her scalpel.

"Yes?" The woman asks , turning around, still startled. Her hair is a startling shade of green, slowly fading into blue down her back. Under the white lab coat she's wearing a dark blue dress shirt tucked into dark red shorts that provide a peak at the underside of her butt.

"Err… we're looking for a murder victim," Reid stumbles out as Prentiss and Avery share a small smile.

"I know not what you were expecting, I get it from my mother," Avery lets out a dry laugh full of sadness and a hit of anger, possibly even hatred.

"The victim was a white male, about 35. Tall, blonde hair?" Prentiss looks at the autopsy table where a man fitting Prentiss' description lay dead.

"Oh yes," Avery moves around the table as to face both the body and the agents, "I'm still trying to find a cause of death, no puncture or stab wounds present, nor any type of trauma. I'll cut him open to see the contance of his stomach and lungs,"

"I'm sorry, lungs?" Reid asks, unfamiliar with the technique.

"Yeah, if the COD was gas, the tissue will still contain the chemical build." Avery answers. She picks up her scalpel and cuts the body open along the dotted lines. She dips gloved hands into the body, "so who are you two?" She asks, taking her right hand out to grab the scalpel to cut open a lung.

"I'm Dr. Spencer Reid and this is Special Agent Emily Prentiss," Reid says, gesturing to his friend.

"Nice to meet you both," Avery replies sticking out her hand, "I'm Dr. Avery Jenkins. Oh sorry," she says, looking at her bloody glove, "germaphobe, should've known,"

"I'm not a germaphobe," Prentiss smiles, "I'd just prefer not to coat myself in blood,"

"Well that's a given," Avery smiles, "I was talking about the Doctor. He had a look of fear rather than disgust when I put my hand into the victim's body. And don't get me wrong, I do appreciate your fear for my safety,"

"You do profiling?" Reid says, obviously thrown by Avery's discovery.

"Subconsciously, yes, but I think we all do," she continues to examine the body.

"So what happened?" Prentiss asks as Avery cuts open the stomach.

"Well," she begins, "he's eaten nothing for awhile, but…" she trails off, reaching for a flashlight on another table and examines the victim's eyes, "there's no sign of starvation."

"How long is 'awhile'?" Prentiss looks from the victim to the young corner.

"A few weeks maybe,"

"So you're saying the victim was starved but still got nutriance?" Reid asks. Avery goes to series of draws and pulls out a needle.

"Yes, and if it was an IV, they'll be trances in the bloodstream," she flicks the needle and inserts it into the arm.

"Did you know the victim?" Ried asks with a tone of pity.

"Not very well, his sister had a baby a few years ago, but he's been in perfect health,"

"How many victims have come through here is the past six months?" he wonders around the unusually large office.

"Five, he's my sixth, four males two females," She looks sadly at the victim, "I just don't know who's doing this,"

"Do you think it's serial?" Prentiss asks, surprised at the change from the report.

"My brother, chief of police, doesn't, but I do. Based on how carefully the victims were killed. The COD, MO and victimology might be different, but the care is the same."

"I'm sorry, care?" Reid asks, looking up from a bookcase he was browsing.

"Well, based on the cause of death we can see how much the murderer cared about the victim. If the COD was a slow painful torture it can be assumed that the unsub didn't care about the victim. But a quick easy gunshot introduces a larger level of caring. You can even compare where the victim was shot, the head, low level of caring, stomach or chest area, higher level of caring."

"Huh, never heard of that before," Reid says, impressed by the young woman.


	2. Chapter 2

"So it was an IV," Avery says, looking up from her microscope. Before either of the agents can reply Avery's cellphone goes off in her pocket. She answers it, "Hey - yeah they're here - No dude - are the others there? - Okay - Yeah, I'll be up in half an hour. Love you too, bye" She hangs up. "Older brothers, whatcha gonna do?"

"Should we go to the station?" Prentiss asks, ready to get away from the body.

"Yeah, I just gotta write up a report real quick and sew this guy up," she nods to the body. She picks up a thick needle and thread and proceeds to sew the body shut and place it back in the freezer. She went over to the computer and spent about five minutes typing up a report and sent it up to the printer.

"You ready?" Avery takes off her lab coat and tosses and runs sprints upstairs, pulling her hair into a ponytails as she does so.

Prentiss and Reid look at each other, "Well," Reid begins, "she quite a character." Prentiss lets out a small snort and the agents follow Avery upstairs.

The police station, as Avery calls it is the downstairs of her brother's house. The BAU Agents cluster around the large dining room table, files open everywhere. Avery creeps up behind a man in his late twenties wearing Carhartt shorts and flannel and jumps on his back.

"Ah!" the man cries out, surprised by his sister, "hey Avery, what'd you out find about the victim,"

"Nothing much, he hadn't eaten, but he was fed through an IV," Avery says, still on her brother's back.

"Well, does it support "serial killer" theory?" the brother hoists his sister's weight higher up his back.

"And you are?" Prentiss asks the brother.

"Daniel Jenkins, but you can call me Danny," he sticks out his hand and flashing his white teeth, dropping his sister in the process. Avery pouts slightly and moves between her brother and Rossi.

"So why hasn't anything been solved?" JJ asks, shuffling through some papers. Avery and Danny both look up at the blonde agent, sharing a microexpression of fear. The elder put an arm protectively around his sister.

"We are the police department," Danny answers shortly. Avery looks at her watch and runs into the kitchen, grabbing two bottles of brandy.

"It's not healthy to be drinking this early in the day, especially a girl your age," Reid notes, looking up at her. Avery opens on of the bottles and take a swig,

"A. It's four, I can drink what I want, beer at lunch and jin and three. Second, I'm over 21 soo… I can do whatever the fuck I want," she smiles at the startled Reid and hands Danny the second bottle. She tosses a file onto the table along with the others.

"What's your serial killer theory?" Lewis grabs the newest file, the autopsy report, and fingers through it. Avery and her brother glance at each other, Danny rolls his eyes and Avery cracks a simile,

"Well," the younger begins, "you guys noticed how the COD is different? But the 'care' that the murder, or 'unsub' as you guys call him, is the same?"

"We did see that," Alvez notes, "but we also saw that there are different levels of strength and size required for different victims,"

"Oh," Avery says. Danny shows off a smug smile, traditional sibling feud.

"But," Alvez continues that's not says _some_ of them could be serial, possible even a few killers,"

"Though it's not likely," JJ adds.

"Since when does everyone gang up on me?" Avery smiles, elbowing her brother, who ruffles her hair in her.

"Lewis and JJ can profile the kills," Prentiss says, "related MOs, COD, location etc. Reid and Danny, do some geographic profiling, Alvez, Rossi, and Avery come with me,"

"Where are we going?" Avery asks, running her hands through her ombre hair.

"We're going to the crime scenes," Prentiss answers. The two siblings look at each other, then back at Prentiss.

"Uh," Danny begins, "if you need the scene pictures, they're on my work computer,"

"No, we just need to see the room, walkthrough the crime you know?" Rossi reassures the young man.

"Do you need the files?" JJ asks, offering Avery a stack. Avery gives a slightly disgusted look and turns away, flipping her hair over he shoulder,

"No," Avery grabs her tablet off the counter, "I have them on here," she purses her lips and hides her face from the blonde.

"Okay," JJ leans back slightly on her heals, turning back to the files and begins shuffling through them. Danny raises his eyebrows at his sister, who shrugs in reply.

"Okay," Alvez claps his hands together, ready to separate the two siblings, "Avery, you can show us the crime scenes and walk us through the murder." The group split up, Danny and Reid go into Danny's office off the living room where the whiteboard is.

"Why does Avery not like JJ?" Reid asks, uncapping a marker and pulling out a map.

"It's not personal, but she looks a lot like someone who hurt her, and me," Danny replied, leaning against his desk, arms cross.

Reid pauses, studying the map, making small marks and reading off of Danny's tablet between the two of them. "Your mother?" he finally asks, not looking up. Danny shifts uncomfortably, which is answer enough for Reid, "I'm sorry, that can't be easy for you two." Danny shrugs,

"We reacted in different ways, I became more closed in and protective while she became more outgoing and casual,"

"Is she a 'true genius'?" Reid asks, suspicious.

"No, she's just good at noticing details, but she can't remember facts the way you can," Danny concludes.

"Hey, where's your bathroom?" Reid caps his marker.

"Out of left hallway from the dining room, the second left," Danny answers.

"Thanks," Reid walks out of the office. He jogs into the hall and pulls out his phone and dials the familiar numbers.

"Talk to be darlin'" Garcia's familiar voice speaks through.

"Hey Garcia, could you do me a favor, and not tell the others?"

"Oh, the Doctor has some secrets," Garcia teases.

"Thanks, can you look up a Danny and Avery Jenkins?"

 **Hey guys, thanks for the favs/followers =D. And to the reviewers, thanks for saying the review was awesome! And the guy who kind of roasted it, I do appreciate how constructive it was, it made you not an asshole. I'm really looking forward to continuing this story :). As always, reviews are always appreciated (even ones that kinda roast me, they help)**


	3. Chapter 3

"So Maria Blunt was found here," Alvez says, sqating down in the large living room.

"And who found her?" Prentiss asks, walking around, examining the book shelves.

"Uh…" Avery scrolls on her tablet, looking for the information, "a man named Matthew Smith, like that's an original name,"

"Does he live in the area?" Prentiss asks, looking up the fireplace.

"Yeah, he's a friend of José. The girl who you meet of my office," she answers to Rossi's questioning look.

"What was he doing here?" Alvez studies the crime scene pictures Danny had taken.

"Let's just say he gets around, pretty much every female between 16 and 26 have been in his pants," The three agents look at Avery, who rolls her eyes.

"Sixteen? Isn't that illegal?" Rossi asks, sticking his hands in his back pockets.

"No, under Alaska state law sixteen is the legal age of consent ." Avery concludes.

"Do you know where he lives?" Prentiss asks. Avery nods,

"23 Myers St, off of Main with some other guys," she answers, "but I don't know him very well, he works at a restaurant but usually ends up taking a girl home.

"You keep using the word 'girl' how old are these females?" Rossi asks. Avey cracks a smile,

"You sound like you're interrogating me, and the girls were usually just that, normally between sixteen and eighteen."

"And how old is Matthew?" Alvez scribbles on a piece of paper.

"Twenty-five, and if you know anything about high school girls, they're always smitten by older men," Avery lets out an exasperated sigh.

"I think we might need to have a little talk with Matthew Smith," Alvez looks up from his tablet.

"What do you mean, he doesn't have anything to do with the case?" Avery asks, seeming defencive of a man she doesn't know very well.

"Five of the victims in the past two years were females between the ages of sixteen and nineteen, including Maria Blunt," Prentiss reads over Alvez's shoulder.

"Okay, let us go," Rossi says.

"He'll probably be at the high school, I think his new girlfriend is seventeen and she has track practice,"

"Do her parent know?" Prentiss looks suspiciously at Avery.

"Probably, the girl's name is Ana I don't know her very well, but she's best friends with José so she comes by every now and then. Her parents are totally lack about everything, a bit too lack if you ask me,"

"Do you have her number?" Rossi asks, the girl nods in reply, "Call her. Now." As she waited for José to answer Prentiss turned to Rossi,

"Is that really necessary?"

"Yes," Alvez answers, "she could be in danger we never know,"

"Hey," Avery's voice comes from the other side of the room, "yeah, I know, is Matthew coming to pick you up? - Yeah don't go with him, tell him you'll meet him at home - I _know_ José please, meet me at my house,"

"She'll be at your house?" Rossi asks. The young coroner nods.

"Let's go get Matthew," Alvez claps his hands together and the four walk out to the car.

"So he was killed here, which isn't far from the woods where Brent was found," Danny makes a dot on the map hung up on his whiteboard. Reids phone goes off in his pocket, Garcia.

"Excuse me a minute," the agent says, stepping out of the room, "Hey Garcia," he walks into the hallway.

"I found a Daniel Jenkins, but his sister isn't Avery Jenkins, but _Rebecca_ Avery Jenkins,"

"Okay, and?"

"Oh, and oh, those poor things. Rebecca had a twin brother, Steven Rogers Jenkins. And, oh my God, he was checked into the hospital five times between age five and his death at eleven. And Rebecca was checked in three,"

"Why wasn't it investigated?"

"Because Rebecca and Daniel had no marks. And," Reid could hear Garcia choke up, "And when Rebecca and Steven were eleven their mother, Christa Jenkins, took them to a lake near where they lived in South Carolina and handcuffed Rebecca to a bike rack and forced her to watch as Christa drowned Steven. Once Steven had died she took Rebecca and began to drown her, until someone shot Christa, presuming to be Daniel. He then took Rebecca and no one has seen them since."

"And the father?"

"He dropped of the grid, after Steven's death"

"How old was Daniel?"

"He had just turned eighteen,"

"Okay, find everything you can on Avery from the past decade, she has a PhD, find schools, where she might've worked, anything. Same with Daniel," Reid hangs up, wondering what it would be like to loose someone who had walked through hell with you.

 **Hey guys! Sorry this chapter is kinda rushed, I'm stuck in pre-production hell for a new film, school's being rough, and the holidays are around the corner. Anyway, to the reviewer who said Avery was somewhat immature, I totally agree with you, that's how I'm trying to write her. It brings up questions about how her trauma might've effected her later in life. Also, I want to bring up Danny's struggles in raising his younger sister by himself, and how that effected him. Thanks for reading, and, as always, reviews are always appreciated =D**


	4. Chapter 4

Alvez opens the door for Avery, who sat between him and Prentiss. She scoots out, nodding to him as she passes to stand next to Rossi.

"This is where Matthew lives," she sighs, sticking her hands in her back pockets.

"Shall we?" Lewis asks, walking towards the door. The four other adults exchange glances, and follow the psychologist to the door. Lewis is about to knock on the door when Avery stops her,

"Maybe I should, I mean, I know him." Lewis looks at her and nods, stepping aside for the young woman. She bangs her fist on the door, "Matt, open up!" she yells. The doors opens to a young sandy blonde hair who leans against the door frame,

"Well, hello darlin'" he smirks at her, "who're your friends?" Avery rolls her eyes with a smile,

"Hey sweetheart," Avery causally taps his cheek as she moves past him into the house, "these are Agents Prentiss, Rossi, Lewis, and Alvez. They're from the FBI." Matthew's smile fades and he follows Avery into the kitchen,

"And why are they here?" Matthew asks.

"Just wondering about you and José," Rossi leans against the refrigerator, crossing his arms over his chest.

"She's seventeen, our relationship completely legal," he replies, eying the agents.

"It's much less about José herself, but more about the type of girl you're into," Prentiss adds.

"Young, blonde, women between the ages of 16 and 25," Lewis concludes.

"Which," Alvez reaches for his tablet in his bag, "is the exact victimology of five women found in the surrounding area in the past two years," Alvez shows Matthew the pictures of victims.

"Do you know any of them?" Rossi places his hands on the counter between him and Matthew.

"No," Matthew quickly glances at Alvez's tablet, then back at the agents.

"Matt," Avery sighs, looking at her friend, "just tell them." Matt meets Avery's gaze, sighs, and looks back at the agents.

"Margaret "Margie" Lewiston," he points one of the young woman, short blonde hair and bright blue eyes, "though I don't know what happened to her,"

"What was your association to her?" Rossi asks.

"We were 'friends with benefits' in high school," he replies, massaging his temples, resting his elbows on the table.

"When was the last time you saw her?" Prentiss asks.

"Seven months ago, about three weeks before I started dating José,"

"Her body was found a little less than seven months ago," Alvez looks up from studying his shoes.

"I didn't kill her, I swear," Matthew pleads.

"Well, that's an airtight alibi," Avery rolls her eyes. Matthew turns to her, exasperated,

"Don't go blaming me," Matthew sighs.

"I'm not! I'm just saying that won't hold up in court," Avery replies, crossing her arms. Before Matthew can reply Alvez grabs his arm,

"You're coming with us, but we're not saying you did anything." Matthew glares at his friend before following Alvez to the SUV.

Reid and Danny walk out of the office to find JJ sorting files at the table.

"Hey," JJ looks up.

"What'd you find?" Danny asks moving next to her to see the files.

"Well, I've sorted the profiles by COD, and nothing, victimology, nothing but then." she reaches over to several stacks of files, "I realized with this many victims, there would be more than on unsub, but not 25 murderers for 25 victims. So I cross-organized by victimology and MO and came up with three different killers. Killer A had five victims, all blonde between the ages of 16 and 25, killer B had seven victims, recently divorced women with a child under the age of twelve, killer C had six, all boys between 13 and 17, and the rest of the victims were probably domestic murders."

"So we have three serial killers to find," Danny ran his fingers through his hair.

"Plus the domestic ones," Reid glances at the serif.

"We'll stay, until all of them are behind bars," JJ reassures the young man. Danny nods,

"I gotta call my sister," he says, and walks out into the hall. Reid sits down next to his friend.

"I had Garcia check up on Avery and Danny, and… do you remember the Jenkins case?" Reid says. JJ nods,

"Yeah, I studied it in a psych class during training. Is- is that Daniel Jenkins?" JJ points to the hall were Danny is talking to Avery, "and Rebecca?" she concludes. Reid nods,

"Garcia is going some more digging, but they cannot know we're investigating them,"

"And why are we investigating them?"

"Haven't you seen them? Obvious signs of PTSD, we don't know if one of them might've snapped and killed someone," Reid glances at the man in the hall.

"Doesn't seem like it, Avery seems to drink her problems away, and Danny is always look after her," JJ studies the bottle of brandy still on the table. Before Reid and reply Danny comes back into the hall,

"They got Matthew, a guy who likes to get around with girls a bit too young, they're bringing him to the station, less than a block from here,"

"We'll join them there," JJ grabs and coat and walks out the door, but before Reid can follow Danny grabs his arm,

"I know, you know," he whispers, "and don't you dare question her," he lets go and walks calmly to the SUV, leaving a startled Reid to follow.

 **Hey guys, I will try to update bi-weekly. I wanted this chapter to define Danny a little more, and the next few chapters will show Avery's more mature and adult side. As always, thank you so much for reading and reviews are always appreciated.**

 **P.S. Avery does have a MD not a PhD ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

When JJ, Reid, and Danny walk into the small station, they find Matthew in the interrogation room of the main room. The four agents plus Avery are standing behind the one-way glass.

"Hey," JJ says, all five of them turn to look. Avery's expression, while showing signs of fear, wasn't harsh. _Every improvement helps_ JJ thinks.

"What'd you find?" Prentiss asks, gesturing to the stacks of files in her hands.

"Oh, yes," JJ sets down the stack on the desk and tells them about the different killers she discovered.

"That sounds pretty reasonable," Avery nods, leaning against the wall.

"And it fits your serial killer theory," Alvez smiles, earning a playful slap on the arm from Avery.

"What'd you guys find?" Danny looks the Prentiss. He was either admiring her beauty or profiling her expression, possibly both. Prentiss notices Danny looking at her and shows a small smile,

"Matthew Georgey, ultimate playboy among high school girls. Saw Margaret Lewiston not long before she was killed,"

Danny cracks a smile, shifting his gaze from Prentiss to Avery, "Matt?! You got to be kidding me! He may be a suspected rapist, but-"

"Wait," Lewis cuts in, "Avery, why didn't you tell us this?" The agents looks at Avery, who's studying her shoes.

"He was never convicted, so there was no need to tell you,"

"Never convicted! Of course he was never convicted, Shelly was _sixteen_ and _drunk_ , who was she going to tell?"

Avery sighs, "she came to me, I have his DNA on file. So we can convict him of that,"

"Would be capable of killing?" Prentiss asks, the siblings look at eachother, then shake their heads.

"He likes to get into girls' pants, but he would never _kill_ someone," Danny says, and Avery nods in agreement. Prentiss sighs,

"Okay, we'll split up. Rossi, Lewis, and Danny, stay here with Matthew and work on this case, with this killer and these victims. JJ, Alvez, Reid, Avery, and I will work on the second case," Prentiss reaches out her hand, and JJ hands her the stack of files.

"We'll go back to your house, meet us there at eight for dinner," Avery taps her brother's chest.

"What do you want," Danny asks.

"I'll make some pizza," she answers, walking out the door with the agents.

"Sausage and bell peppers," he smiles.

"Always," she shouts as Prentiss closes the door behind them. Alvez climbs into the driver's seat and Avery races for shotgun, Prentiss, JJ and Reid climb in the back.

"So the women who were killed," Prentiss begins, going through the files in her lap, "all different COD, but I think we should begin with their children, all of which were under the age of twelve at the time of the killings, but I think one of them is thirteen now,"

"What about the ex-husbands?" Alvez asks from the front.

"One of them moved away after the divorce, but the rest are still here,"

"What happened to the child of the father who moved away?" Reid asks.

"The father's name is Thomas and his son is Theo, they moved to Michigan. Didn't even come back for the funeral," Avery sighs bitterly

"And Thomas's ex-wife?" Alvez asks.

"She was the second victim," Reid answers, looking over at the files in Prentiss' lap. Alvez pulls into Danny's driveway and all four get out. Avery unlocks the side door to the rather large kitchen.

"I like to cook," she responds to the agents' confused faces, "just put the files over there, I'm gonna start making to dough," she point to one side of the black counter, and opens the fridge to find yest.

"Who were the children of the other victims?" Reid asks.

"Jonathan was the now 13 year-old son of the first victim, Stacy's the daughter of the third, Robbie's the son of the fourth, Owen's the son of the fifth, Maria's the son of the sixth, and Mae is the daughter of the seventh and most recent victim, three weeks ago," JJ answers.

"How long is the cooling off period?" Avery asks, kneading the pizza dough on the counter.

"About a month," Prentiss answers.

"So we have a week before the next victim," Alvez sighs.

"Do you have any idea who the next victim might be?" Prentiss closes the file in her hand, looking up at Avery. The young doctor pauses, thinking.

"No, I'll have to check the records. Where should we start, with the kids or husbands,"

"Kids probably, they're much less likely to lie," Prentiss shrugs.

"Actually," Reid begins, "children are less likely to lie when talking about themselves, but when they're talking about someone else, they're 56% more likely to lie,"

"Not necessarily," Avery cuts in, "Because they'll be talking about are their parents, and most of them are tweens, they're less likely to _lie_ , but more likely to _exaggerate_ the parents' negative behaviors," she smirks at Reid and puts the dough aside the rise and walkings into the library, becoming to others to follow.

"How big is this house?" JJ asks, looking around the large library.

"I don't know, pretty big I guess," Avery shrugs and sits down at the table.

"We won't be able to talk to the victim's children until tomorrow morning," JJ says.

"Tomorrow afternoon," Avery corrects her.

"The faster we talk to them, the faster we can solve the case," the blonde looks at Avery, searching for any emotion, but all she found was annoyance.

"They're kids, we don't want to pull them out of school to talk about their dead mother," She answers, her expressions says that she's ready to face off with JJ if necessary.

"And what would be better?" JJ asks, her voice rising slightly, "Waiting until after school to talk with the kid _and_ the ex-husband?"

"Yes, because that's a luxury I never got," gives a sarcastic smirk and leaves the room, muttering about how she needs to check on the dough. The four other agents look at each other,

"Uh, what is she talking about?" Alvez asks, breaking the silence. JJ and Reid glance a each other, Reid nods, confirming JJ will tell,

"That's Rebecca Jenkins," she says simply.

"Wait," Prentiss puts up her hand, " _the_ Rebecca Jenkins, and Daniel Jenkins, and-and Steven Jenkins," she almost whispers Steven's name, as though to have Avery not hear, JJ nods.

"The case we all studied in college?" Alvez asks, wanting confirmation.

"Yes," Reid begins, "it was predicted that if Daniel did shoot his mother while she was drowning Rebecca, he would probably regret it later, even if it was completely justified. He might've fallen in substance abuse, or even killed himself or Rebecca,"

"And what did they think happened to her?" Alvez asks.

"They think that she might have blocked from her mind, it would've been so traumatizing that her mind, as a coping mechanism, wiped it all from her mind. Or she might've followed the same path as Daneil, they weren't sure,"

"Well, they got parts of it right," a voice says from behind the agents, they turn too see Avery leaning against the door frame, will a glass of brandy in her hand. She had changed out of her short into a pair of sweatpants, but still had the dress shirt tucked into the elastic waistband.

"What else did you guys _theorize_ about us?" she glares at the agents and collapses into a victorian arm chair, she looks up at JJ, "Did you write an essay about us? Were we an _assignment_ you had to deal with in psychology 101? Her tone isn't one of sadness or fear, but of anger and annoyance.

"Rebecca-" Reid begins.

"That's not my name!" Avery snaps, "Rebecca died with Steven." The sound of a door closing from outside the room startles them all. Danny walks in, followed by Rossi and Lewis. Danny looks around and sees his sister curled up in the chair with her brandy and the agents surrounding her, he kneels down next to his sister, looking up at the agents,

"Avery, go to bed, you're tired, and I'll finish the pizza," He tucks a loose strand of hair behind her ear and kisses her temple. She nods and stands up, leaving her glass of brandy on the table. She walks away, wiping her cheeks. Danny sits down in the chair Avery had just left, and rests his folded hands in his lap,

"Well," he looks up at Reid, "I think we might need to a have a little chat."

 **Hey guys, new (kinda long) chapter! Tell me what you think about the direction I'm taking Avery, Danny and the BAU. And as always, thanks for reading and reviews are always appreciated =D**

 **P.S. Shout out to tannerose5 for giving me really good/postitive comments on chapters 3 & 4, you're awesome :P**


	6. Chapter 6

Reid swallows as he looks down at the handsome young man sitting in the arm chair.

"Danny," Prentiss begins, Danny turns his head to her, while keeping his eyes on Reid, "Danny," she continues, "Avery is in a very sensitive point in her life, and we are legally required to investigate her,"

"Bullshit," Danny looks at her, "no you're not, she's an adult and if anything it's _illegal_ to interrogate her about her dead brother and murderous mother,"

"You seem to be distancing yourself from her and the rest of your family," Rossi notes, raising his eyebrows.

"That can be a sign of guilt," JJ crosses her arms and looks down at Danny.

"What happened, Danny," Reid asks softly. Danny stands up and looks at him, his nose only inches from Reid's.

"Are you interrogating me?" He asks, "Don't" he says before Reid can reply and walks away. The agents look at each other,

"What do you think happened?" Prentiss asks.

"Well, we're going to have to know what happened when Steven was alive first," Rossi sighed. JJ looks at her watch,

"It's late, where are we sleeping?"

"We talked to Danny, there are rooms downstairs for us," Lewis replies. And the group splits up. Prentiss walks to her room when she hears two voices talking through a cracked door.

"I don't want them here," Danny's voice says.

"Yeah well what are we going to do about it?" Avery's annoyed voice replies, "why is it such a big deal?"

"They might take you,"

"It's been ten years, why would they?"

"You're prime study material, child trauma ten years later, you can't get much better than that,"

"Danny, they're not all like that,"

"You were gone for six hours!"

"And all the information was deleted! They have nothing on us!"

Prentiss heard Danny sigh and wrap his arms around his sister, "I know kiddo, but you'll all I have now, and I don't want to lose you too,"

"I gotta go to bed, I'll see you tomorrow," Avery says. Prentiss quietly walks to her room as she hears Avery leave the room to go upstairs. Prentiss quickly calls Garcia.

"Darling, what is it?" Garcia's bubbly voice speaks through the phone, Prentiss smiles at the sound of her friend's voice.

"So you've been looking up stuff about the Jenkins siblings, right?"

"Yeah,"

"Was Rebecca ever found?"

"No, why?"

"I overheard something about Rebecca being held for a few hours but then they deleted it,"

"Well…" Garcia types rapidly on her computer, "There was something a few years ago, a college student named Ewan Jackson submitted an analysis of an interview with 14 year-old Rebecca, but the interview was never verified so it never went down in the books,"

"Okay, I'm going to need you to track down Ewan and get me in contact with him,"

"Will do, love," Garcia hangs up.

The next morning the agents drink coffee around the dining room table, while the siblings wash dishes in the kitchen.

"I think I found a lead with the siblings," Prentiss nods her head towards the kitchen.

"And?" JJ puts down her phone from texting Will, "what'd you find?"

"Some interview was done with Rebecca, but it was never confirmed so it wasn't published,"

"Did Garcia find the author?" Lewis leans forward, putting down her coffee.

"Yes, I'll call-," Prentiss cuts herself off as Avery and Danny enter the room.

"I have a few appointments scheduled this morning, but I can help you guys this afternoon," Avery leans against a wall and crosses her arms, "Danny will help you,"

"What time will you be done?" Alvez asks.

"Whenever I'm done," Avery hops onto the table, glaring at him. She's still upset about the previous night. Danny scans the agents looking for any emotion, but all he gets are polite smiles and sips of coffee. Avery accepts the toast from her brother and glances at her phone, "oh shit I gotta go," she says through a mouthful of toast, "I love you and I come back when I'm done," she kisses Danny's cheek and waves to the agents as she runs out the door. A minute later her car starts and she drives away. All the agents look at Danny.

"Sit," Rossi points to the chair across from him, "we're going to have a chat,"

"You can't-" Danny begins.

"We can legally hold you for 72 hours and that's what we're going to do," Lewis stares young man down, "I suggest you answer our questions honestly," she smiles coldly. Danny sinks down into the chair, defeated.

"Now, let's start at the beginning," JJ opens a file and clicks a pen, "we're you a planned child?"

"I-" Danny glances around before sighing, "yes, they wanted a boy,"

"Were Rebecca and Steven planned?" JJ scribbles on her paper.

"Her name's Avery," Danny sighs.

"Okay then," Alvez leans across the table, "were Avery and Steven planned?"

"No,"

"Was that a conflict between the three of you?" Prentiss asks.

"No, never,"

"Were the twins abused by your parents?" Lewis asks.

"No!"

"Don't lie to me, Danny," Lewis points at him.

"No, why would you assume so?" Danny glares across the table.

"Because of these," Reid puts his tablet on the table and scrolls through a series of x-rays, "that," he point to a broken arm, "is Steven when he was eight, and this," and points a broken rib, "is Avery age nine, but you see here," he points to several other ribs in the x-ray, "these are ribs that never healed. So yes, Avery and Steven were abused,"

"Okay! Yes they were, but, but it's complicated,"

"That's what they all say," Prentiss glances at him under her eyelids.

"What are you implying?" Danny asks, an edge to his voice, "I _never_ hurt my sister,"

"How about your brother?" JJ leans over the table, her blue eyes narrowed.

"Who do you think I am?"

"Oh I don't know," Rossi says, "you're a tween boy with parents who adore you,you're their pride and joy. But then you have two other siblings, kids, quiet, polite, but still have bruises from when your parents would beat them,"

"Okay!" Danny says, exasperated, "yes I beat up by brother, but he's my brother! We were kids!"

"What's the age difference between you two?" Lewis snaps.

"Six years," Danny sighs.

"That must've been difficult," Alvez notes.

"What are we getting at?" Danny throws his hands up.

"Why did you come to Alaska? What happened in the past decade? We just want to know what happened," Rossi asks. Danny stands up, furious and looks down at the detective.

"Imagine if you were me, would you really want to relive the worst day of your life?"

"Depends on what happened," Prentiss shakes her bangs out of her face, "did you shoot your mother, Danny?"

Danny looks up before answering.

 **Hey guys, you have no idea how bad I feel about it being like six months since I updated, I got caught up write an actual novel that I think I'll shoot for actually publishing. But I could never forget you guys! So this chapter really explored how much of a dick Danny is (I mean that's my opinion of him, but whatever) as always reviews are always appreciated! Thanks for readings and lots of love!**


End file.
